Current methods for detecting biological features in cells broadly fall into three categories: 1) affinity-based detection using synthetic or natural antibodies conjugated to a fluorescent moiety; 2) fusing biological features to recombinant fluorescent proteins; and 3) labelling biological features with dyes. These art-known methods enable quantitative detection and localization of target features in fixed and/or living cells in situ. However, methods known in the art at the time of filing suffer from the drawback of only being able to utilize a narrow range of spectral space for multiplexed detection. Further, methods known in the art at the time of filing are prone to artifacts due to e.g., autofluorescence and/or noise in the analog signal domain.